


Perfect Imperfections

by on__reserve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/on__reserve/pseuds/on__reserve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is fascinated by Lily's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Imperfections

“I have to Sirius,” James whined, fingers twitching against his thigh.

“James, I swear if you even think about touching that poor girl’s head one more time, I am going to push you out of this bus. While it is moving.”

“But Sirius,” James keened imploringly, “Look at it. Its just that one piece sticking up right there,” James said pointing to the offending piece of red hair belonging to the alarmingly pretty ginger sitting in front of him. 

Sirius did not look amused. In fact he looked like he was about to make good on his threat any second now. James took a deep breath and looked away from the strawberry headed woman. She really was very attractive. James had noticed her when she got on. She seemed to be about his age, average height, and tiny frame. The fiery hair atop her head had first grabbed his attention, but what really made him take notice were her startlingly green eyes. James had never been so entranced by the sight of a girl before. She was perfect…except for the single flyaway hair that was sticking out of the top of her plait. 

Normally, messy hair wouldn’t bother James in the slightest. In fact, James’ own head of hair seemed to be made entirely of flyaways, but James could not let this drop. He was drawn to this girl. He wanted to talk to her, laugh with her, tell her secrets and this tiny flaw, that endearing, humanizing, loose strand seemed to be the perfect opening. He looked over to his best mate, Sirius. Although Sirius’ regal features were schooled into an expression of vague annoyance and boredom, James knew him well enough to see that his eyes were starting to crease in the corner and he was fighting a losing battle with the twitching corner of his mouth. Sirius was entertained by James’ barmy antics.

“I’m going to tell her,” James whispered to Sirius. Sirius rolled his eyes and finally gave in to the grin trying to split his face in two.

“And what exactly are you going to say, mate? Huh? ‘Hey lady I don’t know. Just thought I should tell you, your hair is a right mess. My name is James. Fancy a shag?’”

“Har har har, you’re so funny mate. Remind me again why I hang out with you. No, that is not what I was planning to say. Didn’t your mother teach you any manners,” James asked in a droll voice.

“Har har har right back at you Prongs. You know she was too busy cursing at immigrants and damning gays,” Sirius said with yet another dramatic eye roll. James snorted. He knew perfectly well that what Sirius said was true. Sirius’ family was a piece of work. Not only were they judgmental, they were abusive hypocrites too. Sirius had not had anything to do with them since he moved in with James a year ago.

“Alright, seriously,” he said deadpan with a pointed look toward his best mate. Sirius snorted, a smirk gracing his handsome features. “What should I say?” 

“How about ‘Hi pretty lady. I’m a git and don’t want to ask you out like a normal person. You have a hair out of place and I’ve been staring at the back of your head for about fifteen minutes now.’ That should do it. She’ll be falling at your feet.” James swatted Sirius’ arm.

“You’re a right prick, you know that, yeah,” James asked sighing heavily. “You’re right though. I am a git. I just don’t know what to say. She’s probably the fittest bird I’ve ever seen. You saw her eyes, right? Who has eyes like that in real life?” Sirius was spared replying to his mate’s swottish descriptions of the pretty girl by the bus pulling to a stop.

“It’s now or never Prongs,” Sirius said, an air of overdramatic mockery in his voice. The girl stood up to get off in front of James and Sirius. As they all shuffled off of the bus, James racked his brain for something to say. They were on the sidewalk now. Hands sweating, James walked over to the girl, Sirius a decent distance behind him. James was just reaching out to tap her on the shoulder when, suddenly, she turned around. He was dazed for a second by the full affect of her stunning emerald eyes and delicate features when he realized she was speaking. 

“I could hear everything you and your mate were saying you know,” she said, a smirk turning up the corners of her full mouth. James cheeks went hot.

“Oh…You could hear that. That’s…er.” James was spared from having to inarticulately elaborate by a girlish laugh. Lily’s head was thrown back and he had a second to admire her slender neck before she was gracing him with a full-blown grin.

“Oh, cheer up mate, I thought it was sweet, if not a little creepy,” She said with mischief in her eyes, smile still adorning her face. “My names Lily. I’m heading over to meet my mate right now, but why don’t you call me sometime,” she said placing a small slip of paper with swirly numbers written on it into his hand. James, dazed, just stood there nodding until he realized he should probably say something. The back of his neck burned.

“Right. Thanks. Will do. I- I mean I will. Call you.” Lily laughed again.

“Alright then. I’m late to meet Marls, my mate, but I’ll see you later,” she said winking cheekily and flouncing away. “Hopefully next time we meet, you’ll be a bit more talkative,” Lily called over her shoulder. James watched her girlish figure disappear around a corner and then turned to Sirius who had joined him as he watched Lily walk away. 

“Sirius, I’m in love.” Sirius chuckled and grabbed a still dazed James’ arm pulling him in the direction of Remus’ house.

“She’s a piece of work, mate. Don’t fuck this one up, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy Jily fluff because I need to see more happy Jily stuff on here. Please take the time to comment and let me know how I did.


End file.
